Simply Kissable
by Green1
Summary: *Yamasuke, Shounen-ai* Daisuke wants love, lots and lots of love, but one embarrassing fear has stopped him from seeking it. Luckily for him, Yamato is willing to uncover it and help him solve it.


Title: Simply Kissable  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: Yamasuke. This is a one shot. I should give OOC warning to all of my characters, just in case. This is a work in progress. If there is anything blaringly bad in this fic, tell me and I'll be happy to change it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.   
  
Daisuke sighed in protest of the cold and pressed his nose against his raised knees. The gang had gathered today to watch Taichi's first home game the season and last nights storm bought with it chilling weather with morning. His coat just didn't seem warm enough.  
  
Taichi was glorious despite freezing weather and muddy ground. He was wearing the silk-like shorts that bore the signature colors for the school and a shirt of the same material, which was tucked into his shorts lousily. It was so soaked with sweat and mud that it clung to his chest as if it were second skin. He wore calf hugging once white soaks, of which were now a strange reddish-brown color from the mud that clung to him, and his shoes were almost unrecognizable. Somehow his huge head of un-ruly brown hair had come out the cleanest of his whole person, only tussled a little from the pre-game "good luck" make out fest he had with Takeru.  
  
It surprised them all when Taichi announced his relationship with Takeru. They were afraid, they confessed (most Takeru, if truth be told), and were dating for about half a year previous to coming out of the closet. Daisuke couldn't blame them; besides the fear of being teased by their friends, making an enemy out of Yamato was not a way to go through life. The mere thought scare him.  
  
Luckily, no one seemed to really care that they had come out. None batted an eye, or gave thought to pause. Once he had cause to think about them, he realized that the two seemed inseparable with Takeru always opting to go with Taichi instead of their group (himself, Iori, Miyako, and Ken).  
  
He sighed again. Since they came out, he had often wondered what it would be like to have a boyfriend. He realized young that he didn't "like" girls like that and had flounced his crush on Hikari as a way to force something out of him. It didn't work and figured he'd be alone for the rest of his life. And then those two came out and no one cared.  
  
A hand smoothed its way through his spiky hair. Daisuke shivered and tilted his head back to see who had touched him.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Yamato, one bleacher above his own.  
  
Daisuke shook his head and returned his eyes to the game. He knew the blond wouldn't understand what was going through his head.  
  
He wanted love. Plain and simple. He wanted everything it could offer him; the raw, primal need to be with another person forever until you die, through all the shit of a break up, and everything else that intelled. That's what he wanted.   
  
The only thing that was stopping him was, well, very embarrassing. And he was never one to dwell on such small details. He'd rather just not think about it. He pressed his eyes down onto his knees and rubbed them. When had be become so pathetic?  
  
A hand connect with the back on his head in a light slap. "Come on. The game's over."  
  
Daisuke brought his head up and glared at Yamato, who seemed pleased with himself.  
  
"We're going for pizza to celebrate Taichi's victory. Coming?"   
  
Pizza would sooth his savage belly, but he had no money on him and he was too great of pride to ask the others to pay for him. He didn't want to be a hindrance on them. He stood and stepped down off the bleachers carefully. He shook his head, smiling easily. "I've got homework to do."  
  
The others shook their heads and waved their hands. Daisuke took off in the other direction, hands placed firmly in pockets, with fingers curled around the fuzzy material. He bit down to keep his teeth from chattering too loudly.  
  
Home, his tiny apartment of which he shared with one sister and a couple parents, was only about ten minutes away from the high school. It was a nice change compared to the twenty minute walk to the junior high.  
  
It was also nice for the fact that they now shared the school with the older destined (albeit, the older chosen where in their last years; though Jyou and Koushiro had graduated early, half a year and a full year early respectably.) There was nothing like the lunches they all shared. He didn't feel bad for leaving one dinner proposal when he had the rest of the years lunches to look foreword to.  
  
"Daisuke!"   
  
His hand was ready to grab the door knob, his fingers ached when they meet the cold air, but they stilled none-the-less. He turned to see Yamato walked towards him, a slight smile on his face as he hurried down the walk way. "Ishida-san," he said politely.  
  
He had never gotten over the fact that Yamato would be, well, nice to him. The blond seemed to move about life as if it didn't touch him; he was a strange aloofness about him that served to ward off others. The only ones who had seemed to break through that was Taichi, Takeru, and Sora, and yet it seemed as if Yamato went out of his way to be friends with him.  
  
Something in that kindness told him to be weary, but it didn't make so nervous that he'd turn and run in the other direction.   
  
He stood rooted in place as the other came up to him and stopped a foot or two away. They stared at each other in silence before Daisuke asked, "What can I help you with?"  
  
Yamato fidgeted a little. "Right." He exhaled loudly, his smile gone. "I need to talk to you about something that has been bothering me lately."  
  
Daisuke blinked a couple times. *What did I do?* His mind raced. He couldn't think of anything; he was getting good grades, hadn't gotten in a fight yet this year, nor was anyone mad at him. He shook his head, realizing he was staring at Yamato. "Let's go inside. It's a bit damp out, huh?" He attempted to smile.  
  
Yamato did the same and followed him in, closing the door behind them.   
  
Daisuke slide off his shoes and motioned for Yamato to do the same. Having done that, he all but ran to the living room and the thermostat, turning it up to a ripe seventy degrees. He turned towards the window, rubbing his hands together. He wished his parents weren't so cheep about the heat. It would be nice to come home to a warm house at least once.  
  
"Nice place you have here," Yamato said when he joined him in the living room.  
  
Daisuke looked over his shoulder. The blond was looking at his wall-o-embarrassing family pictures with a keen interest. *Right. He's never been here before, huh?* He moved in-between Yamato and the pictures and guided him away from the wall. "Well, well to my home." He fidgeted for half a minute under Yamato's stare. "Um, can I get you anything?"  
  
Yamato sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No. No need for that. I'm okay."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Daisuke asked, trying to get the slight edge out of his voice. He wanted to really say 'What did I do?' but it didn't come out.  
  
Yamato sank into the large, plush blue sofa. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, then said "This is hard for me to say this and I've been trying to figure out the best way to -- other then the blunt -- but..." He looked squarely into Daisuke's eyes. "Do you have a thing for either Takeru or Taichi?"  
  
"What?" Daisuke couldn't keep the look of horror off his face. Working with Takeru as a friend and co world saver, he had seen as many his terrible traits as he cared, and he didn't even want to think of the things he's seen in the locker room concerning Taichi.  
  
Yamato sighed again, relieved. "I was hoping you weren't." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then again, I did waste all that time making up that speech."  
  
"You came over to ask if I had a thing for Tai-sama or Takeru?" The basic concept just was getting stuck in his brain. Sure the two were super model quality in looks, but beyond that? Good friends, but nothing more. "How the hell did you ever get that idea in the first place? Never mind the fact that it's just wrong and sick."  
  
Yamato didn't answer for a long while. Daisuke took the yellow lazi-boy chair opposite of him and sat, turning his head slightly so that there eyes didn't meet. The blond shifted, resting his chin on his hand and that elbow on the side of the couch. "Then what's wrong with you? I asked if you liked them because of all the sighing and mopping you've been doing."  
  
Daisuke stared at the blond in a sense of disbelieve, before shifting, annoyed, on his butt. "I'm not mopping and sighing, and if I were, I don't think it's any of your business."  
  
"It is my business," said Yamato, not a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "If you have a thing for my brother or my brother's boyfriend, then I have the right to know." They meet gazes, blue to brown, and Yamato added, "You're making both of them uncomfortable."  
  
Daisuke blanched at the thought. The hint of either of them thinking he likes them was just wrong. Beyond wrong. How could he show his face to them again, just knowing what they thought of him? "What? They think that... I have a crush on one of them?"  
  
Yamato nodded, looking very serious. "Just tell me what's wrong and I can assure both of them that you don't have any feelings for them."  
  
"Well..." Daisuke ran a hand through his hair and sagged back into the couch. How could he ever tell him about his, er, secret fear? He could just see it all now: 'Yamato, I think such and such is nasty, what do I do?' The blond would probably bust out of his ass, laughing at him. "I just want to fall in love with someone who could... put up with all my strange behaviors."  
  
Yamato smiled. "Yeah, they both tend to over look certain... character faults in each other." They lapsed into a uncomfortable silence. Yamato cleared his throat and asked, "Like what?"  
  
Daisuke stood and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ishida-san."  
  
"Yamato," the blond said rather quickly. "We're friends. Call me Yamato please. All this 'Ishida-san' stuff..."  
  
"*Yamato*," Daisuke repeated, putting heavy emphasis on the name and looking squarely into the older boy's eyes. "It's none of you business."  
  
Yamato's smile deepened, but he said nothing.  
  
They stared at each other again, until Daisuke narrowed his eyes and looked away for a moment. "What is it, *Yamato*?"  
  
"Why are you embarrassed?" Yamato chuckled. "Daisuke, the bearer of courage, embarrassed? I never thought I'd see the day." Yamato pursed his lips, trying to hide his smile. "I'll leave when you tell me."  
  
Daisuke looked away and felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Of course he was embarrassed. Anyone would. But he'd be even more embarrassed telling him. He had no doubt the first bearer of friendship wouldn't tell the others, but the sheer fact that *anyone* knew, besides himself, was what he feared.  
  
He sighed and couldn't bring himself to looking at Yamato. "I can't tell you," he said. His voice was low and strangled. "You wouldn't understand. And even if you could, I still wouldn't tell you." He turned his head slightly, looking at the blond out of the corner of his eyes. "Please, Ishida-san, leave."  
  
Yamato pushed forward in the chair. "I want to help you. I'm your friend, believe me." Daisuke turned to look fully at the blond. He looked sincere enough. "I won't tell anyone, you should know me at much."  
  
"I just want to fall in love with someone." Daisuke bit his lip and walked back to his chair. He whirled around to face Yamato and fell back into the chair with an oomph. He picked at the chairs arm as he said, "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you nice and slowly"  
  
Yamato sat back and clasp his hands in his lap. "I'm all ears."  
  
Daisuke continued to pick at the chairs arm. How exactly to tell him? Wait, why was he telling him? Because he wouldn't leave him alone. "I don't like kissing," Daisuke said suddenly and rushed.  
  
Yamato blinked very slowly. "Ah, that's the problem?"  
  
"But you have to kiss the ones you love, right? Kissing is a big part of sex, right?" Daisuke said, ignoring the other.  
  
"Er, well..."  
  
"So you see my problem? I can't fall in love because I wouldn't kiss anyone, I refuse!" He rubbed his face with cupped hands. "I'm such a dutz."  
  
"Wait, let me get this straight: you hate kissing?" Daisuke nodded and sniffed. "Who have you kissed that was so terrible?"  
  
Daisuke didn't answer. Truthfully, he hadn't kissed anyone. The mere thought was enough to change his mind. Sticking your tongue in another's mouth and having to taste the spit (and god knows what else) were more then he wanted to think about. And what about breathing? Maybe that's how it works with sex, you kiss until your so oxygen needy that you'd have sex with them. No, that doesn't make sense.  
  
"I just want to fall in love with someone who hates kissing as well as I do." Daisuke ran a hand through his hair and eyed the blond. Yamato eye's were closed and his forehead was wrinkled, as if in deep thought.  
  
"Did something... happen to you?"  
  
"It's pathetic, I know," Daisuke said, still ignoring him.  
  
"Daisuke," Yamato's eyes opened and narrowed. "Don't dance around the bush with me. I want to know if something happened!" His voice was hard and it made Daisuke confused.  
  
Daisuke said, "No. I just don't like kissing. Is that wrong?"  
  
"Nothing happened to you?" His fingers were clenching the chair. Was it possible that he was worried?  
  
Daisuke shook his head. "That's what's pathetic about it. I just don't like it."  
  
Yamato sagged ever-so-slightly into the sofa. "Well, that's good at least." A slow smile formed on his lips. It grew to a giant of a smile and soon he was holding his stomach, laughing.  
  
Daisuke pouted. "This is why I haven't shared it with anyone."  
  
The laughter died down, and yet the humiliating smiling stayed on the blondes face. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"  
  
Daisuke pressed his lips together and shook his head. It made him shiver just to think about it.  
  
"And you haven't because you think it's disgusting?"  
  
Nod.  
  
Yamato sat back again, a frown now creased on his brow. "I think I can help you then."  
  
Daisuke blinked and shook his head, standing up. "No, thank you." Yamato was looking at him curiously. He tried to smile and swept his hands in the direction of the door. "It was, uh, nice of you to offer though."  
  
"You'll never know until you try it." He stood and shook his head. "I feel so bad to see you like this."  
  
"I'm fine, really." Daisuke laughed. "Just waiting for that perfect person to come along, just like everyone else."  
  
Yamato shook his head and sighed almost longly. He walked past Daisuke, and at the last moment, grabbed his wrist, twisting the younger boy around so that they met the back to his chest. "I just can't see you like this. It hurts me more then you know, believe it or not."  
  
Daisuke tried to wiggle his way out of the grasp, but he couldn't pull away, Yamato was considerably more stronger then he looked. The other let him try for a minute or two, until the red-head gave up. "I just don't like it." He tilted his head up to look at Yamato's face. "It's disgusting; it's nasty; who'd want to stick their tongue in places you have no idea what had gone before?"  
  
"Let's find out then, shall we?"   
  
Daisuke tried to twist his head out of the way, but on of Yamato's hands tangled itself in his hair and forced him to receive the others lips. The lips were soft against his, but merely a whispers touch. It was as if permission was being asked.  
  
Daisuke closed his eyes tightly together and, determined to get this other with -- no matter how disgusting --, tilted his head and pressed his own lips up. His heart pounded painfully as he felt the other's tongue smooth it's way along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. *Think again,* he thought.  
  
And from out of no where, Yamato's other hand snuck under the rim of his pants and tickled the skin of his belly. He let out a small cry of surprise and his mouth was full of the other's tongue.  
  
The feeling was quite indiscernible, but closely aligned with excitement and a fuzzy feeling growing at the pit of his stomach (maybe even lower then that -- he wasn't sure.) He had a minty fresh taste, and not once did Daisuke wonder exactly were his tongue had been or anything of the sort.  
  
He was breathless when Yamato lift his head and he was embarrassed to find himself pressed closer to the blond and his arms wound around his neck. He opened his eyes and looked up into the blue pair above him; they were warm and surprised, as if the most wonderful thing had just happened.  
  
"That, my Daisuke, was a kiss," Yamato said, his soft whisper breaking the silence.  
  
Daisuke gulped and feebly smiled. He was surprised to find that he wanted another kiss from Yamato. "It wasn't... as bad as I had thought it would be."   
  
Yamato's smile was radiant. "Well, I am an expert. I can't promise such results with anyone else."  
  
"No?"  
  
Yamato pushed a lock of hair from Daisuke's face and kissed his forehead. "You'll have to stick with me. I can teach you all sorts of things."  
  
Daisuke tilted his head to the side slightly. Yamato's eyes were now downcast and it seemed as if he was shivering ever-so-slightly. What would he have to be frightened? He had never seen the cool blond anything other then, well, cool and level-headed. "Are you asking me out?"  
  
Yamato looked back into his eyes and nodded. "If you want, of course. I know you're probably not gay or anything, I just thought I'd ask..."  
  
Daisuke bit the insides of his cheeks. The most handsome person he'd known, the one with countless fan clubs and friends, was asking *him* out? And the only nature thing to do was say, "Sure." He smiled toothily and received another kiss.  
  
"I'm glad," Yamato said as pulled away.  
  
"Now, about the other things." Daisuke wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
:.:THE END:.:  
  
This is my b-day/ graduation fun fic. I ment to have it done for my graduation, but I didn't ^^; Besides, I needed to do a one shot some time... :p 


End file.
